Memory devices, such as disc drives, are used to store data. Computer systems intermittently update the data stored on memory devices so as to replace the old data with new data. When a data storage operation does not affect the integrity of the data stored in a neighboring data storage location(s), the information stored in a particular storage location can be updated by simply replacing the old data in that storage location with new data. However, when a data storage operation does affect the integrity of data stored in a neighboring location(s), an update operation for a particular storage location can be more challenging.